


Little Family

by nerd4rice725



Category: One Piece
Genre: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd4rice725/pseuds/nerd4rice725
Summary: Dressrosa was a mess. Thanks to Luffy and Law, the whole island was in disarray. Doflamingo expected that, but he wasn't expecting them. Cora lives!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! So, I guess this my fearless dive into One Piece. I became unhealthily obsessed with Corazon and Law (probably in part thanks to Doffy) and my muse decided to take me here. So here I am! Hope you guys enjoy :) Please excuse any OOC-ness as I'm still learning about these characters, I'm fairly new to OP but I've binged watched all the way to where its at now and started the manga at Whole Cake Island, then did some interwebs digging lol.
> 
> And for anyone that was brought here because you were following my other stories: never fear! I am alive and I will finish those. I don't care how long it takes. They will be complete. lol

Dressrosa was a mess.

Doflamingo seemed to be wearing down, which Yuna took to be a good thing. With his back to her, she decided to try and sneak up on him. He quickly turned around and slapped her - hard - sending Yuna flying backwards and into the ground.

"You bitch," he said, walking towards her. Her chest hurt from the fall, the blood starting to pool in the back of her head.

She vaguely heard Luffy calling her name before Doflamingo grabbed her hair, pulling Yuna up from the ground.

"You know, I'll always blame you for what happened to my brother," he said, that irritating smile making her eye twitch.

Yuna smiled back up at him, laughing a little. "Well, what can I say? I guess he thought the sex was good."

He gritted his teeth as he slammed Yuna into the ground repeatedly, calling her every name in the book, swearing up and down that a human like  _her_ could do that to someone like his brother.

"Doffy," she heard a familiar voice say. Yuna smiled.

_Ah, that did it._

"Corazon," Doflamingo said slowly, his hands coming to his sides. "I was not expecting this."

"Thought you left me for dead all those years, didn't you?" he asked. "As much as I hate you, I would really appreciate it if you stopped doing that to my wife."

"What?!" he snarled, looking down at Yuna with a face of disgust. "You made this thing your wife?!"

Yuma had the audacity to wink at him. "I'm telling you, it's the sex."

"My love, you're two seconds away from death," Cora said, running his hand down his face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and popping it into his mouth. Yuna closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Cora-San!" Luffy yelled, trying to help the man put the flames out from his feather coat. Yuna rolled her eyes and sighed, and could have sworn Doflamingo sighed as well.

Doflamingo brought his attention back to Yuna, pulling her hair a little more. She grimaced as he came nose to nose with her. "You have caused me some grief," he said, tossing her back on the ground. "I'll forgive you when you're dead."

"Mingo!" Yuna heard Luffy say before the world went black.

* * *

"I love you!" Corazon said to Law before closing the chest. As the chest clicked itself closed, both Corazon and Yuna breathed a sigh of relief.  _'We're almost free,'_ Yuna thought as she looked at the closed chest. Corazon turned towards Yuna as she began scanning the immediate area. She knew Doflamingo was near. She could feel it in her bones.

"Yuna," he called, holding his hand out for her. "I can't thank you enough for going all through this with me."

She smiled at Corazon. "You're a good man, Cora. What you're doing for Law-" Yuna choked on her words, looking at the quiet chest that held a little boy. "You've given him another chance at life."

Suddenly, Yuna felt a sharp pain in her back and started flying backwards. Corazon's eyes grew wide as she flew farther and farther away from him. "Cora!" Yuna screamed, afraid of what she was going to fly into. Her back hit the tree hard enough to shake the snow loose that was hanging from the branches. She could feel the pieces of wood embedded into her back as she slumped down into the snow. Yuna heard him scream her name before she fell unconscious and into the snow.

The sun started to peek out of the clouds, warming up the area around Yuna ever so slowly. The snow melted around her as she finally started to regain some consciousness. It was quiet, and she didn't like that. Yuna sat up, her head throbbing as she tried her best to see if she, Corazon, or Law we're still in any danger. Yuna stared at an imprint in the ground, noticing that the chest that Law was hiding in was gone, but there was a body laying next to the imprint of where the chest used to be.

"Oh no," she whispered, getting out of the snow and making her way towards Corazon.

"Cora," she said, tears rolling down her face. She could see all the blood, the snow soaked in it around him. His breath was shallow, his chest subtly rising up and down. "Cora," Yuna said again, kneeling in the blood soaked snow, ripping his shirt open to check his wounds. His chest was riddled with gunshot wounds, bruises and scrapes marred his body. Shakily, Yuna's hand grazed over them, his face wincing a bit at her touch.

"I love you, too, you know," he said.

"What?" Yuna looked at him, tears flowing freely and down her face.

"You're free. Both of you," he said, before exhaling for the last time.

"Cora?" Yuna's voice squeaked as she noticed his chest stopped rising. "Cora? Roci.." she sobbed, cradling his face in her hands. His mouth was curved into a smile, the markings on his face almost making him look quite happy. Yuna's forehead touched his as she let the tears flow and her screams engulfed the both of them. Tears that fell from her face landed on his, and slowly rolled down and into the snow, mixing with his blood.

Hours seemed to pass before she heard the crunching of snow behind her.

"Yuna, of the Donquixote family?"one of the cloaked people asked.

Yuna opened her eyes, seeing three cloaked figures. One of them had their face hidden very well, all anyone could see were the shadows his face made and the tell tale signs of a tattoo on his face.

The other two weren't exactly as cloaked than they might have thought to be. One had a rather large head, with purple hair sticking out of the hood. Their small body was covered , except for the matching purple heels that sunk into the snow. The other person was just fucking gigantic, the cloak flowing freely around him. He was holding something that looked like a bible, his hands covered in brown gloves. The three of them looked on at Yuna and Corazon's body.

"What's it to you?" Yuna spat back, moving herself to be a barrier between the three people and Cora's lifeless body.

"We're here to help you and lover boy," the purple haired man said.

"Cora's dead," she forced out, swallowing down the bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth. "I might as well be too, so just leave us be."

"Aw, you poor thing," the purple man said, moving to be closer to Yuna.

As much as Yuna wanted to fight, the cold and the severity of her injuries were taking a toll on Yuna. She turned back to Corazon, looking at his face one last time before plunging into darkness.

* * *

Yuna was sitting next to a very alive Corazon when a group of people came rushing in with a small boy with blonde hair. His small body was almost fully bandaged, his left eye carefully covered, but Yuna could see the burn peeking out at the bottom.

"Cora," she whispered, holding onto his hand.

He squeezed her hand in return. "He will be fine," he said, reassuring her. "If Ivankov was able to bring me back from the dead, they can save that little boy."

They both followed the group in as they laid the boy down on the bed. Yuna stepped forward, assessing the work that was already done and letting the other nurses know what needs to be completed to start his recovery here at Baltigo. She wrote on his charts as the nurses started hooking him up to various IV bags and taking his vitals.

"You guys did good, Iva," Yuna said to Ivankov. "Looks like just our standard observation will be needed and he should make a full recovery. I'll need to watch his eye though."

Ivankov began to retell the story of how Dragon was late returning to the ship, and when he had arrived, he had brought the boy - Sabo. At least, that's what they thought his name was. Dragon had told them Sabo's ship was destroyed by a celestial dragon, and he found him barely breathing laying on a piece of wood. Yuna took all of this into consideration as she scribbled a few more notes on his chart. She heard Corazon leave the room, but didn't look back, focused on her patient. As she was checking his IV drip, he started to stir before opening his eyes.

He was startled by Ivankov, which Yuna chuckled at. Everyone who first met Ivankov had the same reaction. Yuna had joked that maybe he should tone down on the hair and makeup, which he responded with a scoff and something along the lines of "purple is beautiful".

"Sabo, is that your name?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I.. I don't know," the boy said, his brows furrowing together.

Yuna sat there quietly, looking at him. "If Sabo isn't your name, then what is it?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said again, slower this time. "I don't remember much."

Ivankov gasped dramatically. "Has the boy lost his memory?"

"It appears so," Yuna said, her hands coming up to his face to examine him. "Just relax, you're in good hands here," she said, feeling the back of his head for any bumps and bruising. "May I?" she asked him, pointing to the bandaged eye.

He stared at Yuna for a minute before nodding. She carefully unwrapped the bandages from his eye, taking care to gently tug on the pieces that stuck to his hair. Once the last piece was off, a soft but audible gasp was heard in the room. Yuna reached into the bedside table and took out a clean rag, gauze pads, burn ointment, and more bandages. "Tis but a scratch," she said lightly, smiling at the boy.

"Can I see it?" the boy asked as Yuna continued to clean the burned area. She nodded as she took a mirror out of the bedside table for him to hold. He squinted his good eye, not at all surprised by what he saw. The skin was completely burned, turning a raging pink at the moment. There was still some blood seeping through, but not much. The burn came down just under his eye, making a familiar jagged shape.

"You look just like me," Cora said, coming up behind Yuna.

Yuna furrowed her brow, a bit confused as to what he meant by that, so she turned around, surprised to see Corazon with a familiar blue marking under his right eye and lipstick that ran along the sides of his face. "Cora-" Yuna started, but was cut off by a wink. She stared in horror as Sabo's eyes grew large.

Neither Corazon or Yuna didn't know it at the time, but this would be the start of Doflamingo's fall.

* * *

The years had passed and they have been good to Yuna and Corazon. Sabo was becoming more strong and skillful by the day, slowly working his way up the ranks of the revolutionary army. Both Yuna and Corazon were sent on various missions, sometimes solo, but most of the time together. The two have grown closer with each mission they had accomplished.

"Hey Cora-San!" Yuna said cheerfully, sitting next to him on the bench. "You know it's been five years now since we've been with the Revolutionary Army? How time flies..." she said, her thoughts drifting off somewhere. She felt two large hands envelop her small ones, and she turned to look at Corazon, who was smiling brightly back at her.

He didn't have his trademark look on today. It was just him - Donquixote Rocinante - a man Yuna somehow fell in love with during the last five years, may be even longer than that if she thought about it hard enough. His unkept hair fell just above his eyes, which were turned up as if they were smiling, too. His lips were turned up into a small smile, one that showed adoration.

"Wow, really? Five years? I never thought I would have lived past that day we got the Ope Ope no Mi for Law." He squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "I meant what I said all those years ago. Do you remember?"

Yuna bit her lip, knowing exactly what he was talking about. At the time she didn't say what she wanted to because she was so worried that he was going to do, so her mind was focused on their survival. She just wanted him to live, just like what he'd wished for Law. As his visit with death became a faraway thought, Yuna's feelings never changed, then they got stronger and stronger.

"Yes," she simply answered, smiling at him.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, their faces slowly meeting with one another. His forehead touched hers as she closed her eyes, basking in the moment. The warmth on her forehead momentarily went away and was replaced by soft lips. Yuna looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you, you know," he said, smiling.

"I love you, too, Roci," she said, noticing how his eyes got wider with each word she said.

Suddenly his eyes were so wide it was comical, his jaw wide open as he realized what Yuna just called him. "Y-Yuna," he stuttered. "You never call me that."

She giggled, blushing a bit at his reaction. "Do you not like it? I can just keep calling you Cor-"

Her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers. He took her by surprise at first, but as his arms snaked around Yuna's waist, her arms did the same, wrapping comfortably around his neck. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yuna climbed onto his lap, tilting her head to the side as she opened her mouth to him. He groaned, feeling as she nestled perfectly on top of his thighs. Yuna moaned into his mouth as his hands ventured more south. Yuna moved her hips experimentally, earning a delicious sound from Corazon. His hands came back up, gently grabbing your hair and moving her head to the side to expose the side of her neck to him. His breath ghosted along her skin, goosebumps forming all over her body. Yuna ground her hips, feeling him throb in between them.

"Fuck," he said, breathlessly. He held onto her hips for dear life. "We should probably go somewhere more private."

"Well, my room or yours?" Yuna asked, carding your fingers through his hair.

"Mine is closer," he hummed. Corazon picked Yuna up with ease and started making his way inside.

Luckily, no one was around to see her being carried by Corazon. He stepped into his room, kicking the door shut and locking it for good measure. He kissed her as he walked them over to his desk, setting Yuna on top of it. He wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt and tossing it aside. Yuna shimmied out of her bra, draping it over the chair, as Corazon took a second to admire her.

"This makes it all worth it," he said, love and adoration laced into every word.

Yuna made a very lady-like snort as she swatted his arm. "Yeah yeah, Mr. Suave. No need to swoon me when you already have me," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

The Sabaody Archipelago was oddly quiet as Marineford slowly became decimated. Yuna and Corazon were watching from a distance, safely hidden in the shadows. Yuna was standing in front of him, his arms casually hanging around her waist.

The battle at Marineford came upon the Revolutionary Army. Somehow they were both there and not present at all. Faces they hadn't seen in years like Emporio Ivankov and Bartholomew Kuma, faces Yuna and Corazon missed so much, as they were the first friendly faces both of them remember seeing since joining the group. Then there were the big players that everyone was expecting to be there: the Whitebeard Pirates, Aokiji, Kizaru, Akainu, and the Seven Warlords.

_The Warlords._

Donquixote Doflamingo became one some time ago, and Yuna was a bit irritated for a while, then just forgetting about it all together. His obnoxiously pink feather coat still rested on his shoulders, his sunglasses shining in the sun. Yuna made a comment about his choice of attire and Corazon couldn't help but giggle, his chest rumbling behind her.

They saw everything, the battle between the marines and the pirates, the Warlords going against the pirates, and that ever annoying Captain Buggy kept coming into focus.

Suddenly, there was a yellow submarine that surfaced, with an oddly familiar looking Jolly Roger. Yuna felt his hands hold her hips just a bit tighter, the tension in the air thickening.

The door of the submarine opened, and a tall, thin man with a familiar spotted hat came out. "Law," Yuna whispered holding onto Corazon's hands, interlacing their fingers.  _'He looks so healthy,'_ she noted. No more spots. No more sickness. He was a grown man, with his own crew. Yuna couldn't help but feel proud. She smiled as they noticed him waving in ex-Warlord Jimbei, who was carrying an unconscious Luffy, then quickly running in after them and the vessel submerged back into the water.

Yuna seemed to be faring better than the man behind her. She could hear him trying to silently sob, but was failing quite miserably. Yuna turned her head to look at him, his tears freely falling with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. The relief he felt that Law lived and was cured washed over him in waves. Yuna can just imagine his make up running down his face if he had his usual Corazon face on. She reached up and wiped his tears away, cradling his cheek in her hand.

"He's alive because of you, you know," she said to him, running her thumb across his cheek, wiping another tear away. "He is there because of you."

He leaned down, pressing his lips into her. Yuna sighed into the kiss, melting in his arms. He continued to kiss her, his hands starting to freely roam all over your body.

"Roci," she moaned, trying to pull him into the shadows more. "We're in public!"

Yuna tried to sound like she was chastising him, but it didn't work. It just made him more daring. "May be we should start making our way back to headquarters, where our room is at," he said huskily.

They decided to take their departure when Shank's outrageously red hair came on the screen.

* * *

Yuna was walking down the hallway when suddenly she heard Sabo screaming. Her walk turned into a run, slamming the door open as Sabo started to crumble towards the floor. Koala was next to him, trying to calm him down. Yuna walked up to the hysterical man, sitting on her knees as she rubbed his back. She looked at Koala, who glanced towards the newspaper in front of them. It was open to the article talking about what happened at Marineford, and the death of Fire Fist Ace.

Portgas D. Ace, Yuna came to learn. He was one of the two brothers Sabo had. Luffy was the other. Everything started to click into place in an instant, piecing together the story that started so long ago, and trying to understand the grief Sabo is feeling now. In a matter of seconds, he regained his memories, then realizing one of his brothers were dead and the other critically injured, and it was just too much. Yuna's heart ached for the chief of staff, knowing that, for all these years, he had tried so hard to remember, but it took Ace's death to open the gates.

She was briefly reminded of the small boy that Dragon had brought in and that she took care of. She remembered the days she stayed with him to recover, and the days he spent training. She remembered the countless nights staying up with him, trying to do things that could trigger his memory block to clear, but to no avail. She remembered the discussions she had with him when he was becoming a teenager, no longer thinking about what was but what he was coming to be.

Yuna looked up and her eyes scanned the room, looking for a particular face. He was also a part of these memories she had of Sabo. He was the father figure that Sabo never had until Dragon rescued him. When Yuna couldn't soothe him, he would. When Sabo had nightmares very early on, he somehow found his room, and more often than not, she would see both of them comfortably sleeping the day away. He trained with him, like father and son. She saw something reignite in him when he was around Sabo, something she only saw when he was with Law.

Yuna's eyes finally landed on his, her tears on the verge of falling. "Please," she mouthed to him, embracing Sabo just a little tighter. She smoothed down his unruly blonde hair, hoping it would quiet his hard sobbing. As Corazon got closer, Koala respectfully stepped back, knowing how much the two meant to him.

"Come on," he gently said to Sabo, holding him around the shoulders and raising him up.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years, and Luffy or the rest of his crew were nowhere to be seen. While both Yuna and Corazon were out on missions, Yuna always kept an ear out for anything about the Strawhat Pirates, but heard nothing. Sabo has been trying as well, but always came up with the same results. In the few months after Ace's death, Sabo became borderline obsessed with tracking down Luffy. It took both Corazon and Dragon to convince him to stop his searching. He was becoming reckless and not himself, and as Dragon's right hand, he needed him at his best at all times. Although Dragon was also worried about his son, he couldn't let it cloud any decisions for the Revolutionary Army's next moves.

Finally, their big break came one morning.

Yuna and Corazon were lying in bed, his arms around her waist as he planted lazy kisses up her arm and over her shoulder.

"I could do this all day," he said, a bit groggily. He continued to place kisses up her neck and onto her face, finally claiming her lips.

_Purupurupurupurupuru._

_Purupurupurupurupuru._

"Oh come on," Yuna groaned, the den den mushi purupurupuru-ing. Corazon picked up the call as she patiently waited for him to finish.

Yuna deemed 30 seconds as long enough, and proceeded to lift the blanket and started shimmy her way down towards his waist.

"Yeah but-" Corazon started, but was interrupted by both the person on the phone and Yuna hovering dangerously close to his manhood. She wrapped her hand around him and gave him a mischievous smirk, feeling him throb within her hold.

He kept his gaze on her as she kept her gaze on him. He continued to talk, so she started to pump her hand up and down. He gave a short grunt, and tried to disguise it as a cough. Yuna noticed he was losing his composure, and continued to lazily pump her hand up and down. When he wouldn't give in, she decided to go in for the kill. He throbbed in her hand again as she ran her tongue on the underside of his member, earning a surprised "Ah!" from Cora. Yuna smirked at him before engulfing all of him into her mouth, moving up and down. He placed a hand on her head, gently fisting her hair in his hand. She glanced up at him as his eyes started to roll back.

Yet, he still was on that damn den den mushi.

Yuna swore on Gold D. Roger's grave she was going to set that damn thing free.

"I think she is still resting, I will get her in a little bit and we will meet you in your office," he said, finally slamming the receiver down. "You do know that was Dragon, right?" he breathed heavily.

Yuna hummed, going down on him again. His eyes really rolled back that time, his hips thrusting towards her mouth. "What am I going to do with you?" he moaned.

* * *

_"You will go alone."_

Dragon's words repeated themselves in her head.

"We will get one of our smaller ships to take you. Bring only the essentials, nothing more," Dragon said, eyeing Yuna closely.

"Yes, sir," she said nodding to him. "How's the weather on Punk Hazard?"

"Depending on what part of the island you're on, it's either cold and snowing or blistering hot," Koala said, going over her notes.

"Sabo, Rocinante. I want you both to start making your way to Dressrosa. There is another issue entirely different from Miss Yuna's mission that I need you both to look into," Dragon said, now turning his attention to the two men in the room. "We are constantly losing communication with anyone we send there to do recon on the black market trade. I know you two can get to the bottom of what's going on."

Both men nodded. "So is this also an eventual rescue mission, once we find our men?" Sabo asked.

Dragon nodded. "If you can, do it." He dismissed Sabo and Koala shortly after, but asked Yuna and Corazon to stay for another minute.

"I need to make something very clear to both of you," he started.

Yuna didn't like where this was going.

"I have an idea what you and Sabo are going up against, and you must, too, since your brother is the King," Dragon said, looking at Corazon. "I can guarantee your safety while you're there, there are still people on our side that are still sending us what intel they can."

Corazon nodded in return, his lips set in a grim line.

Dragon turned his eyes to Yuna and sighed, his eyes looking sad. "I can't say the same for you, Yuna. We have no one on Punk Hazard, and it will be too dangerous for our ship to stay, since we don't know how long you'll be stationed there. Besides the Strawhats, you are completely on your own. Do you understand?"

Yuna's hands clenched into fists as she nodded, her teeth clenched together. She knew what this meant.

There was a chance Yuna could  _die_.

"Wait, Dragon, why don't you send me there instead? Yuna can go with Sabo to Dressrosa," Corazon pleaded.

"It's okay, Cora," Yuna said, grabbing his hand. "I'm a big girl, I'll be fine." She smiled at him, masking the small amount of fear she harbored in her heart.

His face said it all. He knew she could hold her own, but sending Yuna into the unknown - by herself - did not bode well for him. He wouldn't be able to protect her, and that scared him. "When do we need to leave?" he asked Dragon.

"The sooner the better, but I know what I'm asking of you. Take care of what you need to," he said, his eyes shifting back and forth between Yuna and Corazon.

* * *

Flowers were falling from the trees outside in the training courtyard. There was a light breeze today. It's like the calm before the storm, Yuna thought, sitting on their usual bench with Corazon. Their hands were laced together, his thumb softly caressing hers. She stared off into the courtyard as he stared at her hands.

"I need you to promise me something," Corazon said.

"Anything," Yuna said, looking at him.

He held her hand a little tighter. "I need you to come back to me," he said, leaning down, his forehead meeting hers.

Yuna chuckled, planting a small kiss on his nose. "You're so silly sometimes. Of course-"

Yuna felt something cold slip onto her finger. She looked down and there was a ring, the band lined with small diamonds, and in the center was a heart shaped ruby. It fit perfectly, and it glistened in the sun.

"Roci," she whispered, staring at the ring. Yuna heard him gasp when she called him by his given name. "This is beautiful, I don't even know what to say."

"Yes is probably a good start," he said, chuckling nervously.

Yuna jumped on his lap and kissed him. "Yes! To everything. Yes, I'll come back to you. Yes, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

Yuna ultimately decided Punk Hazard is not a good honeymoon spot. She will have to find another place to spend her first newlywed days. She couldn't stand the sweltering heat, and it was just too damn cold for her's or Corazon's liking. Cora probably wouldn't like a destroyed S.M.I.L.E factory as the background in their pictures either. When she finally left the island, she didn't as much spare a second glance.

Yuna sighed as she looked over to Law, who was standing right next to her. His face was so stoic, yet he still had that brooding look that he had since he was a small boy. It was a shock and a relief to see him standing taller than her, perfect and healthy. She was reminded of seeing him on the screens in Sabaody; that was nothing compared to seeing him in the flesh. It was like finding your lost son after he'd been taken away. When they first set eyes on each other, both Law and Yuna were struck speechless. Both of them had tears brimming at the edge, but they both knew there would be a time and place for that. She had to help the Strawhats with the children, and Law had to take down the factory. Now that the island and everything that came with it was behind them both, Yuna could finally express what she wanted.

"Law," she said, her lips cracking into a huge smile. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I thought you were dead," he said, staring at her. To any other person, they probably would have said he was being painfully rude, but Yuna knew that wasn't the case.

She could see in his eyes he had resolved long ago her's and Corazon's death, but now she was there and feelings he'd so meticulously kept locked away were threatening to come out.

"Well, that's not the case anymore, if you hadn't noticed." He let out a soft chuckle at her response. "We've been watching you, you know," she said quietly.

"We? Do you mean-" he stopped, his words getting stuck in his throat. The hand holding his sword held on just a bit tighter. "Cora-San?"

A tear finally escaped her right eye. "Alive and well, and missing you everyday."

Suddenly, Yuna's vision was blurred by Law's long black coat. She stood on her toes, re-adjusting herself to rest her head on his shoulder. She heard sniffling, Law's body shaking from his sobs.

"I thought I had lost you both," he said.

"The world can't get rid of us that easily," Yuna laughed. "Look at you, Law! You're a grown man, captain of the Heart Pirates. You should have seen Cora when he found out you introduced yourselves as the Heart Pirates and as their captain. He was a mess for days."

Both Law and Yuna sat on the deck and talked for hours. He never left her side until they made it to Dressrosa, having to go their separate ways.

"When you see Cora-San, can you please tell him-" he seemed to choke on his words again.

Yuna gave him another hug, a little tighter, knowing this would be the last for a while. "I'll let you tell him yourself," she said. "After we're done with this mess." Yuna smiled at him before running off into the shadows.

* * *

"Donquixote Rocinante," Yuna managed to say rather seriously.

His back straightened as he slowly turned his head towards the voice. His eyes were comically wide, his jaw practically hitting the floor. Tears were streaming down his face, Sabo looking fairly uncomfortable right at this moment.

"Is he alright, Yuna?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

"He just needs a minute, and then-"

The weight of his body against hers knocked the wind out of Yuna, knocking both of them onto the floor. His hands came up to her face, holding her while he started to kiss her fiercely. She could hear Sabo laugh as she returned Cora's welcome.

"I missed you," he whispered, making her blush.

"Missed you too, hot stuff," Yuna said sweetly. "Guess who I ran into on Punk Hazard?"

Cora stared at her for a minute, genuinely thinking of who she could have possibly seen on that island. She stared at him incredulously, her right hand twitching as if it was getting ready to smack him for not knowing the answer.

Suddenly his eyes got wide and his jaw dropped open again, tears flowing anew all over his face. "L-L-L..." he managed to stutter.

"Yes. Law. Alive and well. Quite powerful, I might add. He's a force to be reckoned with when he's using the Ope Ope no Mi." Yuna pulled herself up into a sitting position, causing Corazon to sit up and take a seat in front of her. "He wanted me to pass on a message, but I told him he could do it himself." Yuna looked over at Sabo. "Luffy is here, Sabo."

Sabo stiffened. His face showed equal parts excitement and panic. It was a relief for him knowing he was so close to his brother, but at the moment they are here for different reasons, he couldn't risk his mission to see him.

_Or can he?_

"Doflamingo had people stationed on Punk Hazard. Monet, who was creepy as fuck, and Caesar Clown-" she paused to look at Corazon. "Vergo was there too. Law said he took care of him, whatever that means." Yuna shrugged, but a smirk tugged on her lips as well as Cora's. Both of them knew exactly what that meant.

"Anyways," she looked back at Sabo again. "Long story short, Doffy is doing his usual black market underground business stuff. Might be useful to team up with Luffy for a bit."

Sabo smiled brightly. "You think so? Where is he?"

Yuna frowned, not sure how Sabo is going to take the next bit of information. "He's at the colosseum. They are having a tournament, and the prize is the Mera Mera no Mi."

"Ace," Sabo whispered, a dark gloom casting itself over his face. He turned around for a minute, not wanting to show any weakness towards her and Corazon.

Yuna's heart ached for him. She knew what it felt like to lose someone so close to you. She felt it when she saw her sister get killed right in front of her, then again when Corazon had died for a short time. It was a pain she knew wouldn't really fully go away, it seems to like to linger, and spring on you at the most inopprtune times.

Yuna stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. He laid his hand over hers and turned around. "I'm going to the colosseum. Hack is already there, and I'll have Koala come with me. You guys keep going towards the castle. I'll meet you there."

He didn't need to explain himself but she knew why he needed to go. A piece of Ace is there, and there was no way he was going to let just anyone take that devil fruit. She nodded as he made his way out of their current hiding spot.

* * *

Yuna's eyes blinked open, and noticed a significant amount of weight on her legs. She looked down and saw two bodies sleeping soundly, both their heads on her lap.  _'Our little family is back,'_  she thought, carding her fingers through both Corazon's and Law's hair. Both men stirred, and blinked their eyes open.

She smiled at Corazon. "Wife, huh? Couldn't wait until the big day to call me that?"

"I could say the same about publicly announcing our sexual endeavors," he shot back, a playful smile on his lips.

Law purposefully cleared his throat, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I never got a chance to properly thank you for saving my life," he said, looking both at Yuna and Corazon. "Yuna-san, I'll always be grateful for what you taught me. You reminded me of my mom, it's like she never left me."

"Law," Yuna said, tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to suppress her cries, but it made her muscles ache when her body tensed, sending a surge of pain through her body. Yuna's arms immediately went around her midsection, both Law and Corazon coming to her sides. Law immediately looked over the bandages, making sure none of the wounds had reopened. The smaller cuts and scrapes were healing fine, but there was one major gash that started on Yuna's left hip and went up towards the right side of her ribs. The edges of the gashes did open slightly, and Law caught the redness of her blood starting to seep through the bandages. He carefully unwrapped just enough to expose the open part of the wound and rebandaged it so that it would stay closed.

"You need to rest, Yuna-san," Law said, looking a bit worried. "Doflamingo's attacks took a toll on your body, you need to rest to recover quicker."

Yuna didn't fight him much as the tiredness swept over her.

* * *

When Yuna's eyes opened again, both Corazon and Law had red and puffy eyes.  _'Law must have given him his message,'_  she thought. Her wounds were healing nicely now that she had slept, and Law deemed her well enough to leave the bed. They met up with Luffy and his crew again, and he insisted that they stay because they were going have a big banquet.

It seemed like everyone that was on the island fighting against Doflamingo and his crew was here, celebrating and forgetting that some of them were once enemies. Luffy wasn't kidding about the food. There was an insane amount of it, which most was eaten by Luffy. Yuna wanted to know his secret on how he stays so thin. Yuna made herself a generous plate, and saw Law and Corazon did the same. The three of them sat together, watching as everyone else enjoyed themselves, obviously relieved that the fighting was over. The dancing, yelling, and screaming went on through the night, and slowly but surely everyone started falling asleep or made their way to their own ship.

As the sun started to peek over the horizon, Yuna blinked her eyes open. She knew her time on Dressrosa was coming to an end. Soon, her and Corazon would have to make their way back to headquarters and tell Dragon about what has happened the past couple of days. She looked behind her at a sleeping Corazon. His tall frame surrounded her perfectly, his long legs keeping her close and his arms wrapped around her even closer. She could feel his warmth radiating from him as he slept. On her lap was Law, his head resting on her thighs, his legs stretched out and his hands lazily over his stomach.

Yuna's mind took her back to when the three of them had went on the run, and when they all would lay exactly like this every night. Cora always sat up behind Yuna, and Law had his head on her lap, one of her hands carding through his hair and the other draped over his little body.

His body wasn't so little anymore, though.

Yuna sighed as she laid her head back on Corazon's chest and rested her right hand over Law's heart, letting herself feel his heart beat.

Yuna knew he was leaving with Luffy, and it made her sad, not knowing when they might see him again.

"Don't worry about him, Yuna," Cora said groggily. "He will be fine."

"I know. It's just," Yuna paused, relishing in the moment. "I missed this."

Law stirred in his sleep, turning to his side to get more comfortable. He smacked his lips together, something he always did when he was a young boy. Yuna chuckled, knowing some things never changed.

"May be if I kept tabs on him-"

"Yuna," Corazon warned.

She sighed. "Okay, I won't. It's just that it's been so long. I don't know when we will see each other again."

"We're going to head for Zou, my crew is waiting for me there. We're still going to fight Kaido," Law said. Had he been listening all this time?

"I know you have to go back to the Revolutionary Army, and after Kaido, I haven't decided where we will be after that," he said, before silence filled the air again.

"I hope one day our paths will cross again, then," Corazon said.

Yuna looked up at him in a bit of shock, but she knew she couldn't follow Law like a worried mom. He has his own life, his own dreams to pursue, as do her and Corazon. Yuna knew the chances of seeing Law again were probably close to none, and she wanted to hang on for just a little longer.

Soon enough it was time to part ways. It was hard to let Law go, but Yuna knew it had to be this way. Yuna and Corazon left the ship together, making their way back to Dressrosa.

* * *

"The Reverie is coming up. I haven't heard anything about Law," Yuna said, sitting on her usual bench with Corazon.

Her - now official - husband laughed. "He's probably up to no good. Probably deciding if he wants to run his sword through Kaido's front or back." He aimlessly flipped through a deck of cards, stopping at the Ace of Hearts. "Say, isn't Sabo going to the Reverie?"

Yuna hummed. Sabo was No. 2, there was no way he'd miss something like this. Dragon had said something about the Reverie being a huge move for the Revolutionary Army, it would only make sense for Sabo to be there in the front lines for whatever was coming.

"Seems like we have an empty nest now. Law is out defeating a Yonko, Sabo is going to start some shit at Marie Jois, what are we going to do with all this free time?" Yuna asked jokingly.

"Well..."

Corazon seemed uncharacteristic in trying to respond. Yuna raised an eyebrow at him. "Out with it, Roci," she said.

He groaned at her use of his real name. "I was thinking, may be we could start our own family? Like, you and me. They can be clumsy like me but badass like you. And they can have your good looks, too. I'm hideous."

Yuna looked at him, shocked. She always knew he was a family man, the way he'd treated Law and Sabo, loving both of them like they were his own children. She never thought he'd wanted his own though, but she wasn't against that.

And she couldn't be, considering how far along she was now...

It's an interesting time to be alive and starting a family. Yuna could only hope that whatever happens in the near future would make it a better place for their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: aaand that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this little two-shot. It actually started out as an extremely long one shot then I decided to break it in half. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
